


Stop Screaming My Name!

by Little Silly Raccoon (Phantom_of_Shipper)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: For Shits and Giggles, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_Shipper/pseuds/Little%20Silly%20Raccoon
Summary: Юре Плисецкому очень нравится его новая квартира; единственное, что ему в ней не нравится - это соседи. Слушать, как они трахаются за стенкой и так не круто, но если они еще и выстанывают твое имя - то это вообще ненормально!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Screaming My Name!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432440) by [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani). 



> Внимание: в работе присутсвует мат. Много мата. В оригинале он есть, не серчайте, если что. А еще перевод вольный. Защитить себя могу лишь тем фактом, что автор оригинала одобрила и порадовалась, что я добавила Юрке колоритности. Приятного чтения^_^

_\- А-ах! Ах! Виктор..! Е-еще, пожалуйста!_

Юрий со стоном натянул на себя одеяло. Он посмотрел на часы: было четыре блядских часа утра и его соседи трахались, не давая ему спать.

_Опять._

_\- Юри... Боже, Юри... Ты потрясающий..._

Юрий неразборчиво выругался, закрывая голову еще и подушкой. Помогло не очень. Как обычно. Стены были слишком тонкими, черт возьми, учитывая, как громко стонали его соседи. Возможно, они просто любили ебаться у этой конкретной стены. Виктор и Юри. Он даже в лицо их не знал, но уже ненавидел их. Особенно этого _Юри_. Почему его зовут именно так? Юрий был бы счастлив, будь сосед кем-нибудь еще, потому что он, блять, подросток и гормоны, на пару с этими _кроликами_ сводят его с ума. Особенно когда этот _Виктор_ произносит их имя таким сексуальным низким голосом.

Две недели назад Юра был абсолютно уверен в своей гетеросексуальности. Теперь его одолевали сомнения.

Стоны за стеной стали громче настолько, что даже подушка не могла теперь помочь. Уже скоро, подумал он и был прав: из-за стенки донесся особенно громкий стон этого голосистого _Юри_ и все затихло. Юра закатил глаза и вздохнул, надеясь, что сможет уснуть. Если повезет, он сможет поспать еще пару часов.

Затем он услышал странные шорохи за стенкой и...

 _\- Может быть еще раз?  
\- Я всегда восхищался твоей выносливостью, _ любимый. _Я только за, дай мне минутку..._

\- НЕТ!

Как по волшебству, за стеной стало тихо и Юрий понял, что это он только что крикнул, хорошенько пнув стенку в придачу. Но раз уж было слишком поздно для вежливости (не то чтобы он был вежливым человеком, совсем наоборот) и он был наполовину не в кровати, Юра решил разобраться со своими соседями. Выйдя из своей квартиры со злостью забарабанил в дверь. Через минуту дверь отрыл высокий, откровенно _красующийся_ мужчина с серебряными волосами и лучистыми голубыми глазами, с милой улыбочкой затягивающий свой халат. Юрий пришел в ярость.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

О, этот голос. Так это Виктор.

\- Я даже не знаю. Может, вы прекратите ебаться как _блядские кролики_ за моей стенкой в четыре часа утра, блять?! Я пытаюсь спать! В доме _пиздец какие тонкие стены_ , мерзкий ты ублюдок! И тот факт, что ты трахаешь моего тезку тоже, блядь, не прибавляет мне радости! Если тебе так надо что-нибудь орать, придумайте кличку или перестаньте ебаться вообще!

Юра завернулся в одеяло посильнее и закрыл за собой дверь. Уже в своей квартире он поскорее залез в кровать, тихо ругаясь на себя. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы _попытаться_ опять уснуть.

 _\- Это было нехорошо._  
\- Угу. Не волнуйся, любимый, _мы придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы не мешать нашим соседям. Я слишком люблю твои стоны, чтобы просто так прекратить тебя дразнить..._  
\- В-виктор!

\- ВЫ СЕЙЧАС МЕШАЕТЕ МНЕ!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа живет еще и на моем профиле на Фикбуке, если что.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4921622


End file.
